


Secret Santa

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Confusion, M/M, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works at a women's clothing shop and designs clothes in his spare time. When they decide to change their usual secret santa traditions up a bit, things don't go quite as planned, but Gerard still gets invited to dinner by the hot guy from the bookstore across the street. Again, however, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тайный Санта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158939) by [ReluctantWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay)



> It's that time of year, so here's my annual Christmas fic! Since last year, it's annual Christmas porn. Anal Christmas porn even. \o/  
> This one isn't actually all that Christmas-y. But it's porn. So.
> 
> Thank you, [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled), for the quick and great beta. Merry Christmas, I love you ♥  
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Gerard works in a women’s clothing shop and he really loves it. His co-workers are all girls, but it’s not a problem at all and they’re really the most amazing people ever, not to mention great models and amateur fashion critics. He absolutely loves clothes and tries to design some of his own in his free time; that is, whenever he isn’t watching and re-watching Project Runway reruns. The girls in the shop are really encouraging and Maja always insists on trying on his clothes and showing them off in the shop, which is great, but it really makes Gerard want to cut off all pants and skirts and just make Maja all the hot pants and miniskirts in the world because the woman has magical legs. Lindsey always gives him aesthetical pointers and Jamia is always quick to point out that “That top is great. If you don’t have breasts.”

Gerard is pretty sure that if he ever gets to put out his own line of clothes, he’d have to list all of his friends as co-creators, but he doesn’t mind. He just wants to make clothes.

Early in December, Gerard asks Lindsey when they’re gonna draw names for their secret Santas, and she says that she and Chantal decided to do it a little differently this year. “So everyone buys one present that should be a good fit for everyone and then you draw names.”

“That sounds so complicated,” Gerard whines. “Why can’t we just do it the old-fashioned way?”

“Because that’s boring,” Lindsey says, and then adds, “And I’m sick of always getting paints and canvases.”

It’s true, Gerard thinks. Lindsey’s an artist so everyone always buys her art supplies, Maja’s gotten a new leatherjacket every Christmas for three years in a row and Gerard always gets comic books.

“But finding something that will work for everyone is so much harder.”

“That’s the point, honey.”

*

Finding something that will work for everyone isn’t all that difficult actually, when Gerard really puts his mind to it. It really helps that everyone else is female and, since you can’t get your own present, Gerard can just buy whatever it is that all women needs. Not tampons. 

When it comes down to it, Gerard doesn’t even really have to buy anything, just supplies. He’s been working on some sketches of these lace undergarments and he figures this is a great opportunity to sew them up and wrap them up in a gift. He knows he can’t possibly make underwear that will fit everyone, but he’s too excited about this idea to think of something else, and figures that if these don’t fit, Gerard will just have to buy whoever gets his present a gift certificate later. Or take their measurements and sew some clothes that fit. 

He’s really happy with the result and on the big day he can’t stop smiling after he puts the shiny red package on top of the pile of presents. Lindsey looks at him, eyes narrowed, and comes over to inspect his present. “You look way too excited about this.”

“What? No, I’m just happy. And curious.” Gerard looks down at the pile and the other wrapped gifts and thinks he can guess what’s in at least three of the other ones, but then it hits him there’s one too many on the table. “Why are there thirteen presents here?”

Lindsey doesn’t answer him, and she doesn’t need to, because Gerard figures it out himself when the cute guy from the bookstore across the street walks in along with Jamia. 

“Lindsey,” Gerard hisses, tugging her elbow until she pays attention to him again. “Why is he in our secret Santa? And why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Lindsey looks confused. “They didn’t have one where he works and J suggested he could join ours. Why does it matter?”

“It matters because I thought I was just buying a present for a girl.” Lindsey rolls her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. The presents are anonymous. He won’t know it’s from you.”

“Yes, he will.” Gerard makes a sound, kind of like that of a dying whale, low in his throat, but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything else because everyone gathers around the table with the presents. Someone pulls out a hat with all their names in, written on little pieces of paper, and then they get started. Gerard’s name is the third one drawn and he gets a quite small, square box that doesn’t weigh much. It’s wrapped in green with a silver bow on it, and he likes that. 

Seven presents later, it’s time for the one Gerard put in the pile. The other guy’s name still hasn’t been drawn, and Gerard can feel it coming. He can feel it in his bones, he just knows that this is going to be one of the most humiliating experiences in his life, and he’s not wrong. When Jamia announces, “Frank, this one’s for you,” Gerard wishes he could sink through the floor and disappear forever. 

They’re done a couple of minutes later and then, to Gerard’s horror, everyone starts unwrapping their presents, including Frank, and Gerard doesn’t even think before he crosses the floor, grabs Frank’s elbow and says, “Don’t open that. Let’s go out for a smoke.”

Frank doesn’t object; he just follows Gerard through the shop and out the back and offers Gerard a smoke when they both realize Gerard doesn’t have any on him. They smoke in silence for a while and Gerard almost forgets why they’re out there in the cold until Frank asks, “So, why should I not open the present? Is it a bomb? Is it an envelope full of anthrax or some other biochemical weapon thing? Are you a secret agent? Tell me what you know.”

Gerard can’t help but laugh, almost wishing he could answer Frank’s questions yes. Then he blushes, and says, “This is really embarrassing.”

“What? Is it a dildo? It doesn’t feel like a dildo. It’s too light. It could be a harness for a strap-on, but it feels too light for that too. Unless it’s some kind of flimsy material.” Frank weighs the small package in his hands as he speaks, inspecting it closely. 

“It’s not, it’s…” Gerard sighs and takes in a deep breath. “It’s underwear. For women. I’m the only guy who works here, and no one said you’d join in, so I got something that would work for girls.”

“You bought women’s underwear for secret Santa? Sexy underwear?” Frank looks at him incredulously and Gerard is sure he already thinks Gerard is crazy, which is why he doesn’t even bother trying to stop himself from correcting Frank.

“Actually, I made them.” At this point, Frank is tearing the wrapping paper open and when he holds up the pretty tiny, blue, mostly lace thong, Gerard wants to die. “You should give them to your girlfriend or something.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Frank replies, not looking up, but at the matching bra that’s entirely in lace. “This is amazing. You did this by hand? Are you an underwear designer or something? You should work for Victoria’s Secret.”

“No, I just, I design women’s clothing. For fun, mostly.” Gerard shifts awkwardly. “I can get you something else. I feel like I ruined the secret Santa for you.”

“No!” Frank exclaims. “I want to keep this. If you don’t mind.”

“Okay, no, I don’t mind,” Gerard stutters.

“Good,” Frank says, grinning as he places the underwear back in the wrappings. “Oh, and you should come over for dinner some time. I wanna hear all about your designs.”

“Okay,” Gerard says again, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again, but this time it’s because he thinks Frank, aka the cute guy from the bookstore across the street, just asked him out on a date.

“Great! How about tomorrow night? You should bring your Christmas present by the way. Oh man, I can’t wait to get home so I can show this to Grant. He’s gonna love it. This is the best secret Santa I’ve ever been in,” Frank says, grinning while Gerard’s smile falters.

“Who’s Grant?” Gerard asks, trying and probably failing not to sound too disappointed.

“My fiancé,” Frank replies happily, seemingly not taking any notice of Gerard’s trembling lip. 

“Well, actually, one second thought, I don’t know if I can do dinner—”

“Oh come on, please? Grant will totally want to meet you after he sees this,” Frank gestures to the rewrapped underwear in his hand. “And I want to get to know you. You don’t come into the shop nearly as much as the girls and, after having seen Maja parading around in your clothes for months, I want a chance to talk to you because you have some serious talent. I won’t accept a no. If you can’t do tomorrow night, we’ll do it the next, or the night after that. I don’t care if it’s Christmas, I want you over for dinner this week.”

“Tomorrow then,” Gerard finally agrees. Frank grins and gives him the address and says they usually eat around seven.

“And bring your present,” Frank reminds him before excusing himself to go back to his own workplace. Gerard doesn’t even know where his present is and, when he finds it, he doesn’t have time to open it.

*

Gerard rings their doorbell at six thirty the next evening, clutching a bottle of red in one hand because he hates showing up empty handed. Frank opens the door, looking ridiculously hot wearing a dark hoodie over a white v-neck t-shirt. “You made it! Hi, come in. Welcome,” Frank says, rushing through all the greetings before reaching out and tugging Gerard inside. He hands the bottle to Frank who grins and says, “Awesome, thanks,” and Gerard relaxes a little as he toes his boots off and shrugs out of his jacket, which then disappears.

“Let me take that for you,” a voice speaking with a distinctly Scottish accent says behind him. Gerard turns around and is surprised when he recognizes the face of Frank’s ‘Grant’. Then it all clicks in his head because this tall, bald, seemingly Scottish man is probably also Grant Morrison, and Gerard is not a nerd or anything, but he reads his fair share of comic books and whenever he’s seen pictures of Grant Morrison, he’s always been fascinated by the way he dresses.

Tonight though, Grant is not wearing any strangely patterned shirt, but a simple t-shirt, and Gerard has to do a double take to confirm it’s really him. “Hi. Thanks. You have a really nice house,” Gerard remembers to say after what’s really just a few seconds because his brain works at hyper speed when he’s nervous and his heart hammers away at a matching pace and—

Gerard actually gave sexy women’s underwear that he made himself to Grant Morrison’s really hot young boyfriend. Fiancé, even, Gerard remembers Frank saying. Gerard takes a deep breath and just hopes he can make it through the night without embarrassing himself too badly. Frank disappears through a door and Grant ushers Gerard to follow while saying something that Gerard doesn’t catch because he’s distracted looking at the huge, really nice kitchen. There aren’t a lot of Christmas decorations, but Gerard doesn’t comment on it. Maybe it’s just the kitchen that’s so sparsely decorated?

Frank has opened the bottle of wine and hands Gerard a glass before lifting the lid off a pot on the stove and stirring it before twisting the knob to lower the temperature. “I hope you don’t mind eating vegetarian. Are you allergic to anything? I should probably have asked you that before…”

“No, that’s okay. No allergies, just—” Right on cue, Gerard feels something press against his leg, and then there’s a purring sound and a demanding ‘meow’. “Just cats,” Gerard finishes, looking down at the gray, slightly chubby cat that looks like Gerard hurt its feelings.

“Oh, that’s no problem,” Grant says before bending down to scoop the cat into his arms. He scratches its ears and the purring gets louder. “Let’s go find your sister and make some beds for you in the laundry room.” Grant walks off and Gerard hopes the itchy feeling in his nose is just his imagination.

“How many cats do you have?” Gerard asks, a little awkwardly, but Frank doesn’t seem to notice, or care.

“Just two. I’m more of a dog person, really, but Grant had the cats before he had me, and I’m not the kind of asshole who lets a couple of pets get in the way of something much more important.” Frank shrugs and Gerard nods, and then Frank is bending over to get something out from the bottom of the fridge, but apparently he can’t find it because it’s taking him longer than it should. Gerard should look away, he knows that, but then Frank shifts and his shirt rides up, and his jeans have already slipped down and Gerard would recognize that blue lace anywhere.

Grant returns to the kitchen then and Gerard looks up as fast as he possibly can, not wanting to get caught staring at Frank’s ass. Grant doesn’t say anything, just walks right past Frank and tugs his shirt and hoodie back down. “What are you looking for?”

“The olives,” Frank says, straightening himself up. He looks up at Grant first, who says something about already having put the olives in. Then Frank turns to look at Gerard and he looks, pleased or excited or something, like he knows Gerard saw the panties and that it’s driving Gerard crazy. “You okay, Gerard?”

“Yeah,” Gerard says, just a little breathlessly, and drains his glass. “Have you got anyplace I can smoke?”

“Yeah, the back porch,” Frank says, and then, “Wait, I’ll show you,” when he realizes Gerard has no idea how to get there.

Gerard doesn’t think Frank is going to stay out there with him, but Frank shuts the door behind them while Gerard lights up and gets out an old ashtray. “So,” Frank says while Gerard takes a few deep drags of his cigarette, really wanting the nicotine to knock him out and calm him down.

“So,” Gerard replies. “You really did like your Christmas present.”

Frank’s eyes light up. “I did. I do.” He snatches Gerard’s cigarette out of his hand and takes a drag before putting it back between Gerard’s lips. “Do you like it? On me?” Frank is breathing smoke into Gerard’s face and he figures it’s true that when you stop breathing you stop thinking, because Gerard simply takes the cigarette in his hand again and says,

“Yes.”

Frank is close enough to kiss and he’s smiling, and Gerard can feel the heat coming off his body although they’re not touching anywhere. “Did you bring _your_ secret Santa present?” His eyes are gleaming mischievously and Gerard wonders what that has to do with anything.

“Yeah, I… it’s in my pocket. In my coat.”

“Good.” Frank’s face remains within kissing range for another few seconds, but then he takes a step back. “Dinner’s probably ready.”

“Yeah.” Gerard takes one last drag and then stubs the cigarette out in the ashtray. His head is spinning with how confused he is and how much he wishes he knew what Frank wants because this blatant teasing is torture.

He’s almost starting to think this is all some really elaborate practical joke the girls or Mikey or someone is pulling on him. He enters the dining room a few steps behind Frank and walks in just in time to see Frank reach up to kiss Grant, his fingers curled in the side of his shirt, holding him right where he is. It doesn’t convince Gerard that the whole thing isn’t a joke, but he’s pretty sure their relationship isn’t faked. However, that doesn’t help him figure out Frank’s flirting. 

They sit down to eat and Gerard lets the food be an excuse not to talk. Instead, he just listens to Frank and Grant’s pleasant chatter until they too fall into silence and Gerard figures he has to say something. “So, how long have you guys been together?” Gerard could just punch himself in the head, repeatedly, it’s such a lame question, but it’s the first thing that comes to mind.

“About four years,” Frank says, beaming. “I had just started working at the bookstore when Grant did a book signing there and I had to do a lot of coffee runs and take lunch orders and do all the slave work, pretty much—”

“And he did really great all day,” Grant cuts in. “But when I left, I forgot my jacket and when I was coming back to get it—”

“I was in a hurry to get home and I was drinking an iced coffee and of course I didn’t see Grant coming back in, so…”

“I ended up with iced coffee all over me,” Grant finishes. 

“It was terrible,” Frank adds. “I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life, and then… and then Grant started apologizing and offering to buy me a new coffee, and I said no.”

“Then I asked if I could buy him dinner, and he refused again, so I asked if I could buy him lunch some other day, only getting another no. So I tried offering to buy him coffee again.” Grant smiles fondly at the memory.

“It took me a while to catch on to that he was actually asking me out.” Frank rolls his eyes a bit self-deprecatingly, but then he looks at Grant, and Gerard gets a feeling like he’s intruding on something really private and personal.

“That sounds really sweet, like something out of a movie,” Gerard comments and Frank laughs.

“It’s been kind of like that, actually. Only without all the terrible melodramatic bits where everything goes to shit and someone cheats and there’s either a surprise baby or someone dies just after the reconciliation.” Gerard can’t help the pang of guilt he feels in his chest at the mention of cheating because he just can’t figure out what Frank wants with him.

They finish eating shortly after that and Gerard excuses himself to the bathroom, and then he needs another smoke so he finds his way out to the back porch again. He gets lost at first and finds the living room and a simple but beautiful Christmas tree, which is still only one of very few holiday decorations in the house. He finds his way outside eventually and Frank comes to find him after a couple of minutes. “Smoking that much is bad for you,” he says, and then, “Dessert’s almost ready.”

“I don’t normally smoke this much,” Gerard starts, wanting to explain, but he doesn’t really want to say out loud that he’s feeling weird about Frank.

“Do I make you nervous, Gerard?” Frank steps closer and takes the smoke from Gerard’s hand like he did earlier, but this time he just drops it in the ashtray. Frank is so close now Gerard can feel his breath on his chin.

“Yes,” Gerard says, and Frank actually giggles and moves in as if to kiss him, but Gerard takes a step back, which just brings him up against the railing where Frank can corner him again. “Look, I don’t know you. I don’t know what kind of relationship you and Grant have. I really don’t know what the fuck you want.”

Just as Gerard finishes speaking, the door opens and Grant comes out, startling Gerard. “I think it’s pretty obvious what we want, Gerard,” Frank says, stepping closer again and curling his fingers in Gerard’s belt loops. 

“It’s really, really not,” Gerard says, feeling almost frantic as his eyes flicker from Frank to Grant and back again. “I mean, it’s gotten to the point where I can assume, but—”

“But you agreed to come over and you brought what you got from the secret Santa pool. What did you think was gonna happen?” Frank asks, like Gerard is the most stupid idiotic moron he’s ever met.

“What does that even have to do with anything? You keep asking about my present, but I haven’t even gotten around to open it.” Frank’s grip on Gerard’s jeans eases a little.

“Oh.” Frank looks embarrassed, and when Gerard looks at Grant, he looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh. “Well, I hate to spoil it for you, but the thing is, Jamia bought your present and she told me what was in it and, well, basically… it’s condoms.”

It’s Gerard’s turn to go “Oh,” and feel embarrassed. 

“Well, this certainly explains why you’ve seemed so awkward all night,” Grant says after a minute of silence. 

“Yeah, I… I really had no idea what was going on,” Gerard says. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I should have been clearer. I should have told you to _open_ your present before coming here.” Frank smiles a little sheepishly and Gerard feels better.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Grant asks. “We could go back inside, have dessert and coffee and maybe a few drinks before we call you a cab and send you home.”

“Or?” Gerard asks, turning to Grant. He’s surprised when the answer comes from Frank, who whispers it straight in his ear.

“Or you can kiss me. And then we go get your Christmas present, unwrap it, and put it to some good use.” Gerard is still looking at Grant, who stares back, eyes dark and intense and, with Frank breathing in his ear, it’s hard for Gerard to focus on anything other than how much he plain and simple wants to jump into bed with them. Apart from his strange clothes, Gerard has never given much thought to Grant or Grant’s looks before, but now that he’s here, Gerard is very much aware of how attractive he is. Frank on the other hand has always been this kind of distant crush. There’s no denying how beautiful he is.

Gerard turns back to face Frank, and then he barely has to move at all to press his mouth against Frank’s. It’s almost chaste at first, until Frank takes command and flicks his tongue against Gerard’s lips until he opens up and lets Franks tongue slip inside. Frank’s hands are on Gerard’s chest and Gerard almost forgets about Grant being there at all until he feels the weight of a third hand at the small of his back. He gasps and pulls away, and then gasps again when he sees Grant lean in to kiss Frank.

“I… I’ve never,” Gerard starts saying, and the other two immediately stop kissing. “I’ve never done anything like this. With, with two people.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Frank says and kisses him again. “It’s easy. Just like riding a bike.”

“More like driving a car,” Grant adds. “A stick shift, that is.” Gerard wants to laugh at that, but it’s caught in his throat when Grant kisses him, one hand planted firmly at the back of his neck while his lips move intently against Gerard’s. Frank starts kissing his neck and Gerard thinks his knees are going to give out, but both Frank and Grant’s grips on him are tight and steady, not letting him fall.

“It’s rather chilly out here, don’t you think?” Grant asks when he pulls away from the kiss. Gerard can only nod as Frank hums his agreement against Gerard’s skin. “You two should head upstairs. I’ll just put away the dessert and go check on the cats.”

“Yeah,” Frank says. “Don’t take too long or we’ll start without you.” Frank drags Gerard inside and immediately shrugs out of his hoodie. That’s when Gerard realizes Frank is wearing something under his very tight, very white, and very deep v-neck t-shirt. At first he thinks it’s just the tattoos, because he’s starting to realize Frank has a lot of those, but no, that’s definitely blue lace. 

“You’re wearing the bra too,” Gerard says dumbly, and Frank grins at him.

“Yeah. You see, I’ve really been enjoying my Secret Santa present. Now it’s time for you to enjoy yours.” 

Gerard gets the small package out of his coat pocket and doesn’t waste any time before tearing it open. “Ohh, they’re flavored,” Frank says excitedly, and Gerard laughs. “And there are different ones.”

“Well that’s good. I hate banana flavored ones. I don’t wanna get confused about what I have in my mouth, you know?” Gerard means for it to be a joke, but Frank gets this intense look in his eyes and pushes Gerard up against the front door.

“Then you should leave that one for me because I don’t get confused.” Gerard has nothing to say to that, so he kisses Frank and lets his hands wander. He places one hand on Frank’s chest where he can feel the pattern of the lace through the thin fabric of Frank’s t-shirt, and the other one he slides down Frank’s side until he hits the waist of his jeans. He pushes two fingers down until he can feel the thin waistband of the panties and hooks his fingers around it, making Frank gasp softly into his mouth. 

“You’re wearing the underwear I made,” Gerard says, still in a kind of disbelief. He could never have imagined that the lace panties and bra he had spent hours upon hours stitching by hand, leaving intricate details that could be felt rather than seen, were going to be sitting on a guy. A guy that he was going to sleep with.

“Grant loved them so much he wanted me to put them on last night,” Frank whispers, leaning in close until his lips brush Gerard’s ear. “But I wanted to wait, wanted to save them for tonight, so you could see.”

Gerard wants to respond, wants to say that he wants to see, too, that he wants to see everything, wants to see how beautiful Frank looks wearing that lace thong, but he loses that train of thought completely when Grant appears next to them in the hallway.

“I thought I told you to go upstairs,” he says and Frank laughs.

“You did, but we…” Frank leaves the words hanging as he looks at Gerard, licking his lips, “got distracted.” 

“I can imagine,” Grant whispers so quietly Gerard thinks he’s probably not supposed to hear as Grant presses his face into Frank’s neck and lets his hand slide down Frank’s chest and belly. Gerard can’t help but feel like he’s intruding again. When it was just Frank and he, Gerard thought it was fine; it wasn’t like anything he hadn’t done before, but when it’s all three of them, Gerard has no idea what to do. He doesn’t know what is even _okay_ to do. He watches them kiss for what seems like forever, until a tiny, involuntary noise escapes him. 

They break apart and Gerard is just about to apologize when Grant turns to him and beckons him closer with just a look, and then it’s Gerard Grant is kissing and it’s different from when they were outside, and it’s really different from how Frank had kissed him just minutes earlier. Grant’s kisses are biting and hard, even more demanding than Frank’s had been. Grant brushes a hand down over Gerard’s crotch and Gerard groans, pressing forward.

Grant pulls back and Gerard opens his eyes, realizing Frank isn’t there. “Go on,” Grant says, giving Gerard a tug in the direction of the stairs. Gerard hesitates just for a second, not sure if he can actually go through with this without the performance anxiety eating him alive. “Don’t worry love, we’ll take real good care of you,” Grant whispers in his ear, and Gerard exhales and starts climbing the stairs. 

Their bedroom is huge, and the bed has to be the largest bed Gerard has ever seen. It makes sense though, because he’s pretty sure he’s not the first one they’ve invited into their bedroom, so a large bed probably comes in handy. Gerard spots the box of flavored condoms on a bedside table, and then Frank appears in a doorway that Gerard assumes must lead to either a bathroom or a closet. It’s probably the former because Frank’s jeans are undone and Gerard can see even more of the lace now. 

Grant shuts the door behind them before pressing up against Gerard’s back, hands going straight to Gerard’s waist to ruck up Gerard’s shirt and sliding up underneath. Gerard reaches up to undo the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, but then Frank steps close and pushes his hands away. Gerard puts his hands on Frank’s chest instead, pushing the fabric of the t-shirt out of the way so he can feel the lace and the way Frank’s chest feels underneath.

“You look so handsome,” Frank almost purrs, “all dressed up. Doesn’t he, Grant?”

“Positively edible,” Grant breathes hotly against his ear before biting it gently. “But I’d rather see you without your clothes on.” Gerard hums in agreement and Frank finally finishes with the buttons and pushes Gerard’s shirt and waistcoat down his arms. Frank’s lips attach to Gerard’s collarbone, licking and sucking while Grant’s hands come up around Gerard’s chest, thumbing his nipples. As soon as Gerard’s got his hands free again, he pulls Frank up for a kiss and, when he does, Grant’s hands drop to Gerard’s jeans and start undoing them.

Gerard’s been a little hard ever since he realized Frank was wearing the underwear Gerard gave him, and since they were outside it’s been getting harder to ignore. “You two are starting to look a bit overdressed,” Gerard comments when they push his jeans and underwear to the floor so he can step out of them. 

“Yeah, you should do something about that.” Frank steps back towards the bed and sits down. “Are you gonna put on a show for me or what?”

“Uh, wha…” Gerard stutters, suddenly painfully aware that there’s three of them and that he’s the only one who’s naked and Frank is staring at him. Grant spins him around and kisses him and then Gerard remembers to breathe again. Grant pulls away for a second to tug his shirt over his head, and Gerard wants to put his hands on Grant’s chest, wants to feel all the bare skin, tease his nipples and trace the scar low on his belly. What he wants even more though, is to get Grant’s pants off. They’re easy to undo and drop to the floor almost on their own. Gerard hears a shuffling sound coming from the bed, but he can’t look away from what he’s doing, can’t take his eyes off Grant’s cock as he’s pushing his boxers down and off. “Fuck,” he whispers and Grant huffs out a laugh in his ear. 

Gerard kisses him and presses close and doesn’t want to stop, but Frank makes an impatient sound over on the bed. They both look over and Gerard feels like he’s going to lose his mind, because, fuck. Frank is wearing nothing but the lace thong and bra and he’s sprawled out across the bed, like he’s on display, like he wants them to look and like he knows he’s driving them crazy.

Gerard doesn’t move. He wants to; he wants nothing more than to climb on the bed to Frank and kiss him and touch him and— But Grant is right there next to him and, in Gerard’s head at least, Frank is Grant’s. When Grant moves, Gerard is still frozen to the spot, watching as they kiss and touch and whisper things Gerard can’t make out. “Why are you still standing over there?”

Gerard opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. “We didn’t invite you so you could stand around looking hot as fuck while we have sex without you. Get over here.” Gerard can’t argue with Frank, especially when he’s looking like that, so he gets up on the bed and follows the pull of Frank and Grant’s hands until he’s sitting up, straddling Frank’s thighs. “Kiss me,” Frank says and, when Gerard hesitates, Grant kisses his shoulder and whispers,

“Stop holding back. Stop second-guessing yourself. Do what feels natural.”

Frank’s mouth feels hot and wet against his, soft and pliant like he’s ready to let Gerard do whatever he wants. He catches Frank’s wrists in his hands and lifts them up over his head and down into the pillows. Frank could break free if he wanted to, Gerard’s sure, but he doesn’t move his hands even when Gerard lets them go. He gets to work exploring Frank’s arms and chest and belly using both hands and mouth, pushing the thin fabric out of the way to really get at Frank’s chest. Frank groans softly when he sucks a nipple into his mouth, and Gerard can’t resist the urge to bite down.

He feels a hand at the back of his neck and looks up to see that it’s Grant, who’s got his other hand covering Frank’s wrists and is leaning in to cover Frank’s mouth with his. He watches them for a moment before he continues, moving down and down and down until his mouth meets lace again and Frank’s hips buck up off the bed when Gerard’s hot breath hits his cock. Gerard licks along the waistline and moves his hands to squeeze the love-handles created where the panties sit too tight. 

“Pretty sure I was the one who was gonna blow you, not the other way around,” Frank says, and Gerard looks up. 

“We never decided anything,” Gerard says, moving his mouth down a little, and licks directly over the lace.

“Fuck,” Frank gasps, and then, “I’m deciding right now.”

“You sure you’re in a position where you can do that?” Gerard teases and feels even more confident when Grant chuckles softly. “From down here, it really looks like I’m gonna blow you.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Frank says and, before Gerard knows it, Frank has sat up and rolled them over and he’s got Gerard pinned to the mattress. 

“If you wanted my cock that bad, you could have just asked,” Gerard says, still trying for teasing, but he knows he has lost when Frank grinds down against him and he can’t hold back his moan.

“I’m asking now.” Frank reaches down and squeezes Gerard’s cock, and Gerard just nods. Then he waits, looking up at Frank who kisses Grant, who then disappears from Gerard’s field of vision. Frank reaches for the condoms and gets one out. He tears the wrapper open with his teeth while he strokes Gerard slowly with his hand, up and down, up and down, sometimes making a sweeping motion with his thumb over the head. Gerard doesn’t think he’s going to last long and, when Frank starts rolling the condom on with his mouth, he’s almost sure of it.

“Fuck, fuck, Frank.” Gerard toes curl and his fingernails dig into his palms and he just barely manages not to come. Gerard opens his eyes—he’s not sure when he closed them—and sees Grant again, kneeling just behind Frank and tugging his hips up off the bed. “Fuck,” Gerard says again when he sees the lube in Grant’s hand. 

Frank pulls his mouth off Gerard’s cock, almost before he’s even started, and Gerard opens his mouth to protest, but the moan coming out of Frank’s mouth gives him some clue as to why he pulled off. 

“Grant, more.” Frank’s got his face pressed against Gerard’s hip, one hand wrapped loosely around the base of Gerard’s cock, and his entire body rocks back when Grant gives him another finger. Gerard reaches down and pets the side of Frank’s head, giving his hair a slight tug when Frank presses back into the touch. He locks eyes with Grant for a moment before his gaze wanders down to where Frank’s hips are raised in the air, blue lace still around his waist.

He watches as Grant works his fingers in and out for a few more seconds before pulling out and slicking up his cock. He locks eyes with Grant again as Grant lines up and pushes into Frank and Gerard’s cock twitches because fuck, this is the strangest and hottest thing he has ever been involved in. Even in his wildest dreams, he could never have dreamed this scenario up. He’s turned on like never before and hard as a fucking rock, and all he can do is watch Frank rock back onto Grant’s cock and listen to the soft sounds escaping Frank’s throat as Grant gives him a few slow thrusts. 

Then Gerard is out of patience. “I thought you said you were gonna blow me.” He gently tilts Frank’s head up until their eyes meet and then, without giving any kind of witty response, Frank goes to fucking town. Gerard meets Grant’s eyes and he’s glad for the minutes he had to calm himself down, because when Grant thrusts harder, Frank moans around Gerard’s cock, sending vibrations through his entire body, making his head spin. 

Frank’s mouth feels tight and perfect and, every time he moans, it makes Gerard’s toes curl. Frank is using one hand on Gerard’s cock and slips the other one down between his legs to stroke his balls and press the tips of his fingers against Gerard’s entrance, dragging out a long, loud moan as Gerard’s hips lift up off the bed. Gerard’s getting close and all he can think about is the tight suction of Frank’s mouth around the head of his cock and the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin as Grant fucks Frank harder and faster.

“I’m not gonna last,” Gerard mutters, looking down at Frank who shuts his eyes and sucks harder. His fist is a blur on Gerard’s cock, and Gerard looks up at Grant and thinks that the look of slack-jawed bliss on his face is probably mirrored on his own. He can feel his balls drawing up, can feel the pull deep in his gut and, when he comes, he’s glad of the condom because whether a guy swallows or not always makes Gerard feel overly self-conscious. Frank keeps sucking him for a bit, and then pulls off to only use his hand until it’s seriously too much and Gerard has to tell him to stop.

Frank looks like he wants to crawl up over Gerard and kiss him senseless and Gerard wants him to, wants it desperately, but then Grant seems to tighten his grip on Frank’s hips, pulling him back hard, and Frank moans, loud and perfect. Grant folds down over him, arms going around Frank’s chest and belly, one hand sneaking down towards Frank’s cock, which is still clad in lace, as far as Gerard knows—he’s not sure it could actually bear the strain of Frank’s hard cock.

“No, I don’t wanna come yet,” Frank whispers, almost pleading. “I want to— oh, fuck, do more.” He looks up at Gerard who can’t help but shudder, wondering if he’s going to be sucking Frank off after all. Grant comes moments later and the way Frank lifts one hand to stroke the side of Grant’s face is so intimate, so sweet and tender, that Gerard can’t help but feel out of place, like he’s intruding, _again._ He watches them for a few minutes, just nuzzling the side of each other’s faces, until Grant pulls out with soft little noises escaping them both.

Frank turns around and climbs into Grant’s arms and they just kiss for what seems like an eternity. Gerard takes the opportunity to fumble off the condom almost forgotten on his dick, ties it off and leaves it on the bedside table for now, and then forgets all about it when Frank makes a small impatient noise. 

“Now love, what do you want?” Grant asks, and Frank looks straight at him for a moment before turning to look at Gerard and promptly climbing off Grant’s lap. 

“You didn’t think we had forgotten about you, did you?” Frank whispers as he moves up over Gerard, hands stroking his chest and sides.

“Not for a second,” Gerard whispers, although he thinks Grant and Frank seemed like they were in a world of their own just now. 

“Good,” Frank says and Gerard pulls him in for a kiss, feeling needy and neglected, but when Frank’s hand steals down Gerard’s body and strokes over his hole again, it’s not the kind of attention he’d been expecting. He’s extra sensitive having already come once and can’t help the moans that slip out. “You like that?” Frank asks, and then, “You want more?”

“Yes,” Gerard gasps when Frank presses just the tip of his finger inside.

“I wanna fuck you. Do you want that?”

“Yeah.” Gerard fists his hands in Frank’s hair and kisses him hard, not letting up until Frank bites his lip.

“Hold that thought,” Frank says and sits up, reaching behind himself to undo the bra. He struggles for a moment, making Gerard laugh, and Grant ends up having to help him out of it. The thong is much easier to get off and, when it’s gone, Gerard can’t take his eyes off of Frank. His cock looks fucking gorgeous, completely hard and so dark it’s almost purple and the head shiny with pre-come. Gerard licks his lips and jumps a little in surprise when he hears Grant speaking just next to him. 

“He’s quite the sight, isn’t he?” Gerard looks up at Grant for a moment, and then back at Frank. He traces the red lines left by the slightly too tight underwear he’s been wearing all night with his eyes, wishing he could feel them with his tongue.

“Yeah,” he whispers, “You both are.” He folds his legs to give Frank some more room and then looks at Grant, who kisses him. Frank presses a slick finger into him and Gerard moans. He feels his cock stirring again and thinks he might get hard again, hopes he will. He keeps kissing Grant as Frank adds another finger. He feels one of Grant’s hands slide down to his chest, twisting a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and moments later he feels Frank’s mouth on the other one, fingers still thrusting in and out of him steadily. “Fuck Frank.”

“You ready? Cause I can’t wait much longer.” Grant pulls back from the kiss and Gerard looks down at Frank, nodding. Frank pulls out his fingers and gets out a condom—not one of the flavored ones—and takes great care rolling it on. Gerard watches him, waiting patiently, and looks from Frank to Grant and then back again, and feels uncomfortable. It’s not like it was earlier, when he didn’t know what to do because there were two of them, but rather that his own position makes him feel completely out of control, almost vulnerable. 

“Hey, can we—” he starts, but his voice comes out all strangled. Frank looks at him, though, eyes intense, glazed over with intent and need, but also concern. “Can I be on top?”

Frank doesn’t react right away, but when he does, he goes, “Yes. Fuck yes. Brilliant idea. Come here.” He tugs Gerard up and onto his lap and sits back on his heels. Gerard can feel Grant right behind him so he leans back against him, and then he’s sinking down on Frank’s cock, slowly, carefully, Grant holding it steady while Frank supports Gerard’s hips. “Easy,” Frank whispers, but Gerard thinks, fuck that.

He crashes his mouth against Frank’s and kisses him hard, dirty, and demanding in a way he’s been too shy to do earlier tonight. Frank rocks up into him and Gerard groans because it feels so fucking good, and he wraps his arms around Frank’s neck, wanting to get impossibly closer. At the same time, Grant is pressed against his back, kissing his shoulders and neck, and Gerard is getting hard again.

“Gerard, can I—” Frank says, panting a little against Gerard’s cheek.

“Yeah, yes.” He lifts up a little, allowing Frank to thrust and, at the first slide home, Gerard thinks he’s going to lose his fucking mind. He arches his back, throwing his head onto Grant’s shoulder and lets out soft little moans when Grant’s arms wrap around him, holding him steady while Frank thrusts in again and again, starting to find a rhythm.

“You feel so fucking good, Gerard.” Frank kisses his collarbone and Gerard pets his hair, but moves his other hand back to curl around the nape of Grant’s neck while he forces his eyes to open. Grant’s mouth feels hot against his and the kiss is open-mouthed, wet and lazy and Gerard doesn’t want it to stop. He doesn’t want Frank to stop fucking him or Grant to stop stroking his chest and belly, except maybe if Grant wrapped a hand around his cock and jacked him off in time with Frank’s thrusts. 

“Touch me,” he whispers, and at first he thinks one of them is going to be a smartass and point out that they are touching him, but then there’s a hand on his cock just as Frank changes his angle a little and— “Oh fuck.”

Frank groans and pushes in at the same angle a few more times and Gerard is getting so close so fast he’s not even sure there’s any blood-flow to his brain anymore. He can’t think, he can only move; first to push up into Grant’s hand and then down onto Frank’s cock, gasping and moaning. He can feel Frank getting desperate too; he’s moving faster, harder and falling out of rhythm, but it doesn’t matter because Gerard is so close, he’s almost there, he just needs—

“Just a little more, please, just, just a little more,” he whispers against Grant’s neck, almost pleading; needing so much, needing to just come again. Frank comes first, though, thrusting in hard and deep, and that sets Gerard off. When he comes, for the second time tonight, it feels like something is getting ripped out of him. He thinks he blacks out for a moment because the next thing he knows is Frank pulling out and Grant carefully laying him down on the bed.

“You okay?”

“I’ll just need a minute,” Gerard says, blinking. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t come twice in that short amount of time since college.” He realizes the next second how lame that must sound to two people who seem like they have sex marathons all the time, but it’s not like he can take it back and, even if he could, right now he’s falling asleep.

*

When he wakes up his mouth feels dry, his body aches and he feels hung over. He doesn’t think he’s been out for very long, an hour at the most, but is still surprised when he realizes Frank and Grant are awake next to him in the bed. Frank is on his side with his back to Gerard and, as far as Gerard can tell, Grant is facing Frank and they’re lying close together, talking in hushed voices. Gerard wants to know what they’re saying, even though it’s probably about him, so he turns on his side as well, thinking he might hear them better.

Only that alerts them to him being awake which makes them stop talking completely and Gerard feels like an intruder again. Frank rolls over, a sleepy smile on his face and Grant props himself up on his elbow so he can look at him over Frank’s shoulder, and Gerard just feels like he should get out of there. His face feels flushed and he hopes they can’t see it in the dark room.

“I’m sorry,” he stutters. “I should go, right?”

“If that’s what you want. I can call you a cab,” Grant offers, and Gerard relaxes a little, but tenses again when he realizes he’d have to come back for his car but he won’t have time because tomorrow—or today—is Christmas eve and he’s flying to Jersey to spend the holiday with his family.

“Or, you can stay,” Frank says, like it’s all really simple and Gerard thinks that maybe it really is that simple.

“I guess I’ll stay then.” Frank looks happy with that, but doesn’t say anything else. Grant doesn’t say anything either, just lies down again and puts an arm over Frank’s waist, pulling him close. Gerard thinks they look beautiful like that and smiles as he snuggles down into the pillows and heavy duvet. It’s not long before he’s asleep again.

*

The next time he wakes it’s morning and the room is bright with sunlight. He’s relieved to find it’s no later than nine fifteen when he rolls over and spots an alarm clock on the bedside table, but at the same time he’s surprised by the fact that he’s alone in the room.

He sits up, still feeling exhausted but not like he’s going to pass out any second. His body is aching in a really satisfying way, and he thinks he could probably relive the entire night just by going through the bruises where Frank gripped his hips hard, and the sore muscles from arching his back and grinding down on Frank’s cock and… He rubs his neck and winces, assuming he’s got a hickey he can’t remember getting there. He gets it confirmed when he gets out of bed and walks over to the mirror hanging on the door leading to what Gerard thinks is a closet. There’s a dark purple, almost circular mark on his neck, a couple of inches below his ear and he’s sure it won’t be easy to hide. 

He spends the next few seconds staring at the floor in confusion because his clothes aren’t where they left them last night. He’s more than a little embarrassed when he spots them on a chair in the corner, everything neatly folded—even his socks and underwear. The box of condoms is also sitting on the chair. He gets dressed quickly and then uses the en suite bathroom so he can take a piss and wash his face. He hopes to find some kind of makeup to use to cover up the hickey, but there’s nothing on the counter top and he doesn’t want to actually search for it. He hates snooping around.

Going downstairs, he wonders if he should just leave or if he should try and find Frank or Grant and say goodbye. It turns out he doesn’t need to because Frank must have heard him coming down the stairs and calls for him from the kitchen. “Hey Gerard, do you want some coffee before you leave?” 

“Uh, yeah, if it’s not too much trouble,” Gerard says, entering the kitchen to find Frank sitting at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee of his own.

“Of course not.” Frank hops off the stool and pulls another, identical cup out of a cupboard and pours it for him. “Sugar?” he asks, and when Gerard says no, he adds, “Milk’s in the fridge if you want some.”

Gerard doesn’t want any milk, so he just sits down next to Frank, who resumes eating his soggy-looking cocoa puffs. “You feeling okay today?” Frank asks a minute later after he’s given up on the cereal.

“Yeah, I feel fine. Great.” He feels flushed, but Frank doesn’t say anything. Gerard drinks some coffee and burns his tongue.

“You were pretty great last night,” Frank says, and Gerard’s face heats up even more.

“Thanks. You too.” Frank gets up and rinses his bowl and coffee mug out before putting them in a dishwasher Gerard can’t help but feel jealous of them having. He hates doing the dishes. Then Frank is standing at the other side of the breakfast bar, facing Gerard, and Gerard doesn’t know what to say. Frank looks like he’s genuinely interested in whether or not Gerard had a good time last night, like he wants to hear what’s on Gerard’s mind, and there’s a tiny voice in Gerard’s head that wants to tell Frank everything Gerard is thinking. 

Instead, he blurts out, “How did you—” and just barely manages to stop himself before finishing the sentence.

“How did I what?” Frank looks amused but still not unkind.

Gerard thinks, fuck it, and just asks, “Last night, how did you not come? I mean, you lasted forever.”

Frank laughs, but not at Gerard, at least Gerard doesn’t think so. “Years and years of practice.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I had this boyfriend when I was younger who couldn’t last more than a few minutes to save his life, so I looked into it to see if I could help, but ended up using the advice and tips myself.” Gerard nods, and Frank goes on, “When I met Grant, we took it to a whole new level. We’re not afraid to push ourselves, or each other.”

“Right.” Gerard hesitates a moment, but then figures he might as well ask. “Why do you… I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m not the first one you’ve—”

“You mean, why do we have threesomes?” Frank asks, not seeming offended, but a bit impatient. Gerard nods. “You know what most guys ask the morning after?” Gerard shakes his head this time, and Frank laughs. “If I top them, they almost always ask if we do threesomes just so I can top.”

“I take it that that’s not it?”

“Of course not. That would be ridiculous,” Frank says. 

“So why do you have threesomes?”

“Because I love watching him. I love watching him give pleasure and receive it and he feels the same with me. Maybe not exactly the same, but, you know. And we tried using a video camera at first, but it made me uncomfortable, so we got this huge mirror put in our bedroom, but fucking and watching at the same time wasn’t really working out. So we figured what we needed was a third party involved.” Gerard doesn’t even know what to say. The more he finds out about Frank and Grant, the more amazed he feels.

“At least that’s how it started out. Now it’s for fun, whenever we feel like it, whenever we find someone we want.”

Gerard’s just about to answer him when he looks past Frank and sees the digital numbers on the microwave reading ten twenty-nine and realizes he’s only got three hours to get home, shower, pack and get to the airport to check in. “Fuck,” he says, “I’m sorry, I gotta go. I’m going home for Christmas and—”

“Oh, fuck. Jersey, right?” Frank asks and Gerard nods. He’s halfway out of the kitchen when he suddenly stumbles over one of the cats and Frank calls, “Hey, do you want some pie to bring home for lunch? I mean, it is dessert, but we can’t eat it all and, I don’t know if you have time to get something to eat…”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Gerard replies, stepping around the cat when it keeps trying to rub against his legs. “Just make it quick?” He gets his boots on, with the cat still demanding his attention, and just grabs his jacket, not bothering to put it on. Getting impatient, he goes back to the kitchen to see what’s taking Frank so long, and nearly runs him down in the doorway.

“I took the liberty to Tupperware it for you earlier. It’s a really good pie but if we keep it, I’m gonna eat it all and I’ll get fat and mad at myself, so here you go.” Frank grins and Gerard finds himself doing the same because Frank is a very peculiar guy that Gerard can’t help but like. A lot. 

“Thanks. Let’s just hope I don’t get fat.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” Frank says, and Gerard takes a step back. “Oh, wait.” Gerard doesn’t even have time to think before Frank closes the distance between them and kisses him, lips warm and soft, inviting Gerard to kiss back for a moment. 

“Mistletoe,” Frank explains when he pulls back, face cheerful.

“Right,” Gerard says, feeling flushed again because of how much he enjoyed the quick kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

“Now there’s just one more thing I’ve gotta ask,” Frank says.

“Yeah?” Gerard asks, feeling a mix of impatient and nervous.

“Yeah. Grant and I were wondering if you maybe want to come over again some time. After the holidays and all that.” Frank cocks an eyebrow as if to make sure Gerard knows exactly what he means this time. “Don’t feel like you have to or anything. But we’d like to have you over again.”

Gerard doesn’t even think before answering. “I’d love to.”


End file.
